Drunken Mistake
by AllTheLosers
Summary: Kurogane stumbles into the house drunk, wet and tired.He goes to bed, but is it HIS bed?
1. Chapter 1

Feel special! Two stories from me in one night! Omg

Disclaimer: Idont own, (shocker) Tsubasa

* * *

Kurogane stumbled into their rented house, drunk, tired and wet. It had started to rain heavily as the warrior made his way back alone from the bar. Fai had left a couple hours ago because he was rather worried about Syaoran and Sakura.

_'One, two, yea this is my room right here.' _Kurogane thought tiredly as he stumbled into his room. They had found a house with exactly four rooms in it; one for the each of them. Kurogane was happy that he didn't have to share a room with Fai for once.

Kurogane yawned and stripped off all of his clothes; not bothering for any undergarments since he was by himself in the room. He left all his wet clothes in a heap by the door. '_I'll deal with those later_.' He thought as he made his way over to the bed. Tiredly, he lifted the blankets up and slid into the bed. He fell asleep quickly; unaware of anything or anyone else.

Fai woke up slowly with a slight hangover. '_I'm glad I left the bar early_.' Fai thought while lying in bed; barely moving on the bed. '_Or this hangover would have been so much worse.' _He rubbed his eyes as he felt more awake. '_I wonder if Kuro-sama got home safely last night. I heard the rain starting as I fell asleep.'_ He sat up and stretched before looking around. He put his arms down on the blankets next to him, except one arm seemed to have landed higher than the other. Confused, Fai looked down and a naked sleeping figure was lying next to him.

The naked sleeping figure of the ninja; Kurogane.

Fai poked him with his finger and he shifted a little. '_I'm _so_ glad he's lying on his stomach; the blanket isn't even covering him at all_.' Fai thought as he shifted nervously in his bed. '_I'm not wearing any clothes either.' _The mage added in his thoughts. '_I didn't think I had to...'  
_  
He looked down at Kurogane and frowned in confusion. '_How did he end up in my bed? Is this my room? Did we do anything last night?' _Fai blushed lightly as he thought of the last part. '_No! No, no of course not! Why would they? He's too-_!'

Fai's thoughts were interrupted as Kurogane began to stir.

He opened his eyes and he pulled his arm up from its position hanging off the bed and pushed himself up. He looked around and when he caught sight of a shocked, embarrassed and naked Fai, he suddenly dropped back onto his stomach. He flipped onto his back and sat up.

Fai blushed profusely as he caught sight of Kurogane's full body, however the ninja didn't catch his blush. "What the fuck are you doing naked in my bed?"

Fai narrowed his eyes at Kurogane. "Um, Kuro-sama, the better question is why are _you_ naked in _my_ bed?"

Kurogane narrowed his eyes at Fai. "What are you talking about mage? This is my... bedroom?" Kurogane looked around and saw that it wasn't in fact, his bedroom. It was Fai's. He put his hand on his head in confusion. "How the fuck did I end up here?"

Fai's shrugged. "Good question. Would you…um…like a blanket? You look cold."

Kurogane, who glared at him, snatched part of the blanket from the wizard. Fai still had some blanket left covering him.

Kurogane was about to get up when he heard the door opening. "Ah crap..." He whispered to himself as Fai nodded in agreement. The door opened and Syaoran poked his head in. "Fai-san, Kurogane-san is not in his room, do you-"

Syaoran stopped as he took in the sight before him. The two adults in his group, naked….in the same bed and obviously alarmed (plus scared) at being walked in on. He blushed profusely as he stuttered an apology. "I-I am very sorry! I didn't mean to disturb you two! I will go now! I'm sorry!" and proceeded to slam the door shut behind him.

Kurogane put his other hand on his face and mumbled. "Fuck... How are we going to explain this?"

Fai sighed loudly, "Let's start by having you tell me how you ended up here…without any clothes; shall we?"

"I was tired, drunk and wet. It was dark. I thought this was my room, and I took all my wet clothes off. I didn't think I needed anything because I thought I was by myself." Kurogane explained while looking at the wizard.

Fai nodded at the explanation as he pulled the blanket off and stood up.

Kurogane got a good look at Fai's behind when he stood up. He turned around and caught Kurogane staring. "See something you like Kuro-sama~?" He asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Kurogane said with a smirk. He pulled off his blanket and stood up as well. Fai gasped a little at the sight

Kurogane turned to face Fai head on. "What?" He asked.

"Oh, my..." Was all Fai could managed to say. Kurogane grinned so widely that one of his long canines was showing. He reached for his clothes, but found out that they were still very wet. "Ah crap…" He turned to Fai. "Do you have any dry clothes?"

Fai shook his head and quickly looked away from Kurogane, "N-no, Kuro-rin Sorry, guess you'll have to walk around naked."

Kurogane laughed softly. "Oh, whatever will I do? I just wear my clothes and sit out in the sun and dry them that way." He said in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"Sounds like a good plan. Can I have some privacy please? I need to change!" Fai asked; apparently not hearing that tone.

Kurogane scoffed at Fai."Seriously? You want privacy after this? Just put the damn clothes on. If it'll make you feel better, I'll look this way while putting my clothes on." The warrior pointed at the way opposite of Fai; who nodded happily.

"Ok, Kuro-tan, thank you. But you do realize, that when you tell Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan why were together naked in the same bed and you also have to say that it was your fault that you ended up there by your own drunken mistake..." Fai trailed off while starting to put his clothes on.

"Yea. I know." Kurogane answered simply.

"It's also your fault you scarred poor Syaoran-kun. And poor me, you ruined my innocence~! Because of you, I saw something I didn't want to see yet~!" Fai added as he made a fake sniffling sound.

Kurogane scoffed a little."You? Innocence? Hah! And you've seen one of those before, you have one. It looks the same as mine."

Fai smirked he knew exactly what to say next, "Yea, but mine's longer. I wasn't used to seeing something so small~!"

Kurogane clenched his fist. "It's not small!"

Fai giggled. "Oh yes it is~!"

Kurogane resisted the urge to throttle Fai. For now. But that would soon change when Fai said uttered the one word that would set him off completely.

"Hehe~! So _tiny_~!

Kurogane growled loudly as he turned around and jumped over the bed, tackling Fai in the process. He held onto Fai's wrists and glared down at him. Fai looked up at him; feeling scared. "K-kuro-sama...?"

"Can you not shut up for five minutes? Just shut. Up." Fai's face relaxed a bit.

They both seemed to realize at the same time the position they were in. They both blushed and Kurogane released Fai's wrists and pulled him up.

"Um... S-sor..." Kurogane started, but was cut off by Fai. "No, Kuro-sama, I should have known when to stop. I'm sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

I felt stupid and embarrassed, so I turned around to put my pants on. I felt something attack my back. I looked back and saw it was the mage. "Mage, what are you doing?"

He just looked up at me and smiled, then stripped me of my shirt. I yelped at the sudden action. "What the hell? Mage!"

I reached for my shirt, but the mage held my hand down and then leaned up to kiss me. Surprising me; it took me a few moments to mold myself with the mage so we were in perfect sync.

The idiot pulled away from my mouth and went down to my neck, licking and biting it. I'm ashamed to say, but that made me moan loudly.

"Hyuu~! Kuro-sama sounds like he likes this~!" The mage said with a smirk; reaching down to play with my nipples

It felt like I was the instrument, he was playing me, and I emitted much noise. I was surprised the kids didn't come running with the noise we (mostly me though) were making.

When the mage moved his mouth back to my face, he pushed me back, but I missed the bed and landed on the floor with a loud thump. I groaned in pain but the feeling didn't last long as I remembered the position I was in as the mage laid on top of me, pushing our hips together.

At that time, the mage moaned loudly into my mouth, I pushed my tongue into his open mouth and swirled it around, tasting every inch of the mage. I put my hands on his back and dragged them slowly, towards his butt.

His surprise action made his hips buck a bit, which made me moan as he pressed into me more. Only the mage could make me be this loud.

We removed our lips from each to catch our breath. I looked over at the door, waiting for the kids to burst in; worried about the noise.

But they didn't come when I felt the mage's lips looking for mine. So I put my attention back to the mage and went back to kissing.

The mage moved his hands down, onto my butt, then into the middle, almost into my-

_'No!'_ I mentally shouted. '_No, this was not, repeat NOT, going to happen! No way in hell!'  
_  
I reached back and grabbed the mage's hands; putting them back on my hips. He humped as he nipped at my lip, I let go of his hands and kissed him again.

I thought he would give it up, but I soon felt his hands sliding back down my waist, up to my butt. I grabbed those hands again and placed them forcefully around my shoulders.

The idiot whined. "Kuro-rin~! What are you doing?"

"It's not going to happen." I stated simply, moving my lips to his neck and nipping at it. He hmphed again and moved his hands down once more. I growled in irritation as I pushed him off me and stood up. "Damn it mage!" I shouted. "I just said; it isn't happening! We aren't doing _that_! Not now!"

The mage looked in confusion at me for a second before jumping up and standing next to me. "Aw~! but Kuro-tan~! Why not~?"

Was he really _that _stupid? He had to know that right now would be a terrible time, especially since I was on the bottom. "Well, for the fact that we were on the _floor_, during the _day_, with the kids around and _awake _for god sakes! Those are some reasons why."

The mage caught onto my wording as he smirked and looked at me. "Just _some_~? What are the others~?" He asked mischievously.

I sniffed and looked away. "Well for one thing; I was on bottom."

The mage let out a huge laugh. "Of course~! Kuro-manly always has to be on top~!"

I clenched my fist as I reached my shirt; putting it on. I walked over to the rest of my clothes and oddly enough, I was able to put them on in relative silence. As soon as I had my silghtly wet clothes on, I looked at the mage. The fact that he didn't have his pants on yet would have normally bothered me, but not right now.

He had his hand on his chest, clenching it, but he wasn't in pain. He looked deep in thought; very deep in thought.

I walked over to where he was; very quietly.

I heard him whispering to himself and I stopped, straining myself to hear it. "Kuro-sama...he wouldn't do that, no...of course not... I know he doesn't actually love me, heh, I'm just piece of tail to him..."

I gasped in disgust internally and externally, is that really what he thought I thought? That he was some kind of cheap whore? Well, I was going to set him straight. I put my hand on his shoulder and spun him around, but before he had a chance to respond, I placed my mouth over his, for a passionate, loving kiss. I hoped it would get the message across.

I pulled away from him and he did the opposite.

He slapped my face; hard.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I yell at him before noticing his teary eyes.

"You…you _asshole_! Just stop! Don't... Don't kiss me, unless you love me!" He yelled in between sobs. He then broke down, fully crying.

I pulled him in for a hug; not saying a word.

He tried to get away, but I held him fast; not letting him go.

I used my hand to pull his chin to face me. With teary eyes, he could only stare at me. It was at that moment that I knew I have to say something. Ugh, I hated saying pretty things. But it was the only way to fix this whole damn mess, so…..

"Ma- er... Fai, you should know," I started out. "I wouldn't let anyone touch me unless I had feelings for them. No matter if that person is a female or male. So, since we were just in that kind of situation, you should know that I...that I..."

His shocked face started to morph into a happier one. "You, what?" He implored me.

I sighed and stuttered a bit; unsure of how to say it. "I-I... L-l..." I tried to say it, but it wasn't coming out. Why is it so damn hard to say it! It's just three simple words!

The mage's face then started to fall; not thinking I could actually say it.

I dropped his chin, looking away, thinking of a way to say it. Oh screw it!

"I... I... I LOVE YOU DAMN IT! I FREAKING LOVE YOU, OKAY!"

I finally said it. I finally got those damn words out of my heart and my big mouth.

The mage gasped then smiled truthfully at me.

I blushed at my words and my volume. No doubt the neighbors heard it; probably the damn kids too. Sighing, I leaned down to the mage's ear. "Just put some pants on already. The kids will be here in a second."

The Mage looked at me funny, but complied and got some pants on. He sat on the bed and smiled up at me. "Wow Kuro-sama; that was one hell of a confession. It's a wonder I can still hear." He was really amazed that I said those words to him. I guess there are a few ways I can freak the hell out of him.

I smirked at him and leaned down at him; grabbing his chin and kissing him not as roughly but not as gently either. We kept the kiss going until we heard a small squeak from the doorway. I groaned and looked at the door, wondering who would disturb us.

It was both of the kids.

Oh crap.

The mage and I looked at each other for a few seconds before the mage turned to the kids and smiled at them, who were just looking back in horror. "Hey Syaoran-kun, Sakura-chan~!"

The princess was the first one to speak. "Kurogane-san? Fai-san?"

"What?" I grunted out.

Sakura blushed as she smiled at us. "Is everything okay?"

Fai chuckled. "Of course it is Sakura-chan; why do you ask?"

I can't believe the idiot would actually say something like that in front of the kids. They just saw us kiss!

Syaoran was looking away from all of this. Can't really blame him for it.

Fai looked at the brat with curious eyes. "Syaoran-kun, is there something wrong~?"

Oh for the love of…..

"Moron, not now." I firmly said. I was thinking of saving the kid trouble now.

Fai then pouted at me. "But Kuro-puu, the kids saw us proclaiming our love~! You can't say that they didn't see anything~! Now that's bad parenting~!"

Again with the parent jokes; this moron never seemed to quit.

"Um…Kurogane-san?" The princess spoke up. "Is it true what Fai-san said; are you guys together now?"

No use hiding it now. I smirked as I slanged my arm around the mage's waist. "Yup; you heard right princess. The wizard and I are together." Everyone including the mage looked at me incredibly.

The mage's face softened as he leaned on my shoulder. "Aww~! Is Kuro-puu going on us now~?"

"Don't push it mage."

He laughed it off as the kids smiled as they laughed along with him. Even I had a smile on my face. I kissed the mage's head as he sighed in content.

But let's get one thing straight; I don't believe in that 'love at first sight' crap but what happened between the mage and I that day made me think that maybe one day everything will be fine and that soon I'll see the mage's true smile more often.

God, I'm being sentimental about all of that.

All because of my drunken mistake. But I think it's okay like this..I guess.

"Wait, where's Mokona?" Fai suddenly asked.

My face dropped.

Oh double crap. More stuff to deal with. All because of my _freaking_ drunken mistake.

I'm going to kill that furball when I get my hands on it!

**END**


End file.
